<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And It's Like The Fog Has Lifted by mariekjepower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963651">And It's Like The Fog Has Lifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower'>mariekjepower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fjorester One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Jester wakes up feeling great. Warm, but great. She opens her eyes to see people around her slowly waking up as well, yawning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. She hears the sounds of water rushing by and she seems to be on a beach? Why is she on a beach?  </em> </p><p>Memories might be lost on Rumblecusp. The truth is not that easily erased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fjorester One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And It's Like The Fog Has Lifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title, once again, from Tangled's "I see the light."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester wakes up feeling great. Warm, but great. She opens her eyes to see people around her slowly waking up as well, yawning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. She hears the sounds of water rushing by and she seems to be on a beach? Why is she on a beach?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll start! Veth Brenatto, I’m married to Yeza and my son is Luc.”</p><p> </p><p>Jester looks over to the Halfling woman that spoke. The woman, Veth, she said? Veth is looking expectantly at the Human man next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Caleb Widogast, my cat is Frumpkin even though he’s not always a cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Jester giggles at that. A cat that’s not always a cat. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks over at the Half-Orc next to her. His name escapes her. That’s okay, they can fix this, right? She’s not sure about a lot of things right now, but this man feels right. He’s good. He makes her heart beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” he asks her, a friendly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, yes.” She tilts her head a bit. “I think I’m Jester. Your name though… Something with an F, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s Fjord.” The handsome man frowns a bit, biting his lip with just a hint of a tusk poking from his mouth. Jester thinks is cute. Then he continues speaking. “I’m not sure about a lot of things, but I do know that we’re with friends and that you’re important to me.” His hand moves up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “That can’t be wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” It feels right, when Fjord leaves his hand on her cheek. Behind here some lady with dark brown hair seems to be getting ready to cast a spell on a friend with pink hair, but her eyes are only for the man in front of her. “You’re also very important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. At least we remembered the most important thing.” Fjord gives her a soft smile that makes her melt a bit and when he leans in, Jester moves forward as well to kiss him. Oh, that feels good. She gets why she’s with this man, he’s not only handsome and caring towards her, but also a great kisser. Man, she has good taste.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment she lets herself get lost in the kiss. His hands frame her face as hers rest on Fjord’s chest. Her toes curl in her boots a bit and she can’t keep in a soft, pleased sound as his tongue slides against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p> </p><p>At that loud yell they break apart, looking around for the danger. Fjord instantly has a sword in his hand and Jester reaches for her shield, before she figures out that the woman that screamed is not looking at danger, but at her and Fjord. She’s not holding a weapon, though she looks like she might not need it to hurt someone. But her stance is not for battle. Nope, she looks comically shocked, which makes Jester giggle again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Fjord asks the Human woman, who’s now pointing back and forth between them.</p><p> </p><p>“You… And her… Since...” The woman doesn’t seem like the type to stumble over words, but she is. Veth, who was looking a bit shocked as well, just starts laughing now, pointing at the two of them as well as the Human lady’s face. “You were kissing her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, of course,” Jester says, sitting back down and grabbing Fjord’s hand. Why wouldn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason I shouldn’t kiss my girlfriend?” Fjord asks the group that is now all looking like a mix of shocked and amused. “I mean, I don’t have a ring, so Jester probably isn’t my wife yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet?” Jester asks, grinning up at Fjord. She likes the sound of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine that I’ll love someone more than I love you,” Fjord says. “Maybe we’re engaged? No, you’re not wearing a ring either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say the sweetest things, handsome. I love you too.” That she can be certain of.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason that seems to shock the group around them more. The woman that was casting before taps the Firbolg with pink hair on his shoulder and together they step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I am Caduceus, and this is Vilya. We’ll help you two clear your memories. Is that alright?” The man, Caduceus, speaks calmly and Jester knows he’s a friend, feels that deep inside, so she jumps up and stands in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jester, but you probably know that. I’d like to know all your names too, so yes. Go ahead!” Her tails sweeps behind her happily. She’d like to remember all the times she’s spend with her boyfriend as well, so let that magic come!</p><p> </p><p>Caduceus takes a moment, glimmering dust in hand, to go through a familiar looking incantation. <em>Greater Restoration, I can do that too, </em>goes through her mind just before the magic takes hold and clears her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Next to her, just a second or two later, Fjord starts choking on what seems to be his own spit as Jester feels herself flush from head to toe. Jester gives him a quick glance and sees him turning red as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Well! Look at the time! It’s clearly time for my morning prayer to the Traveller, which I always do, and right now I’m going to do that!” She steps back, waving her hands in front of her, before clasping them together. She doesn’t need to look nervous. She isn’t nervous. Not at all. “I’m going to do my praying right over there,” she says pointing over her shoulder, not sure what’s exactly behind her but needing to be <em>away</em>. She turns around and practically runs into the treeline.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t know what to do. I mean, I should talk to him but it’s going to be weird, right? Everything is going to be weird. I don’t want it to be weird. We don’t have time for it to be weird right now, we have things to do!” Jester rants into the emptiness. Well, technically, she’s talking to the Traveller. He’s listening, she knows, but probably too busy to pop in. Which might be for the best, he doesn’t seem to be the best at the love and relationship stuff. Man, she needs to talk to her mama, she knows how to make things less awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Jester hears a rustling in the foliage behind her and spins around. Fjord steps into the small clearing, looking as nervous and uncertain as she feels right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he says, voice soft. Fjord is blushing again, or still maybe. Her earlier thoughts were right. He’s handsome and he can be very cute. She’s know that for a long time, even if she’s been trying to ignore it for a while now…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Fjord.” She swallows, gathers her courage. “Are we okay? I mean, I didn’t, I wouldn’t…” She hesitates. She didn’t say anything she didn’t mean and doesn’t want to lie about that. She doesn’t want to lie to him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Fjord says. “You’re not angry at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” she denies. “Of course not! Why would I be angry at you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I said a lot and then I kissed you, while your head was all clouded by the weird magic here-“</p><p> </p><p>“So was yours,” Jester interrupts. “It’s not like I’d blame you for that.” She hesitates. But things are already awkward, right? Might as well toss it out there now. “And it’s not like you did anything I didn’t like.”</p><p> </p><p>Jester stares at her shoes as the silence stretches on and doubt creeps up. Maybe she actually did make it more awkward. She did, didn’t she? She shouldn’t have said anything. Things had been fine-</p><p> </p><p>“Jessie,” she hears Fjord says and with a few steps, his feet come into her vision, right before her. She hears him sigh softly. “Oh, Jester.” His hand cups her face and her breath catches in her throat, close to a sob but barely holding it back. Jester lets Fjord pull up her face. His is closer than she anticipated, and for a moment she’s not sure what to make of the look on his face. It’s intense, somewhat thoughtful. Then her eyes widen as Fjord leans in and kisses her.</p><p> </p><p>Fjord. Kissing her. While his mind is clear.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flutter closed and she wraps her arms around his neck. She shudders a bit as she feels a hand settle on her waist. It’s sudden. It’s in no way close to the romantic moments she has imagined.</p><p> </p><p>It’s perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Before too long Fjord pulls back, the soft smile back on his face. “I didn’t say anything that I didn’t mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Jester beams. She knows she is, and doesn’t mind at all. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Fjord’s smile grows, and like he can’t resist, he gives her a quick peck on her lips. “Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well good. I also meant what I said.” Jester stretches out on her tiptoes and gives another quick kiss back. Then they just look at each other for a few minutes. Simply watching each other’s faces, and instead of nervous, Jester starts feeling comfortable, being held in his arms. She tilts her head a bit. She knows they need to talk more, and so does he. But later. For now, they seem to be…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Fjord whispers. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>